Blind strike can kill
by Viresse
Summary: Elladan tried to cheer up little Estel. Oneshot.


**Blind strike can kill**

Disclaimer: I do not own any LotR characters or places, I borrow them to feed my overwhelming imaginations. I own the plot.

Note: English is not my first language. This is now being beta-ed. Thanks _ElvenHope_ for her time and effort to correct my spelling/grammatical mistakes and clumsy phrases.

Summary: Elladan tried to cheer up little Estel

_

* * *

It seemed like a good idea at the time._

The incident happened on a cool bright morning when Elladan found Estel alone in the garden. He was kicking every fallen leaf with great force as they were nasty beasts. Elladan had been told that Estel had been unusually quiet for the whole morning. It was enough to make Elladan sorrow. Estel, to most elves and human in Rivendell, was a hyperactive and talkative little boy. The elf wondered what made his little brother unhappy; something that not even Estel's mother, Gilraen, was able to figure out.

Elladan, being the eldest brother, thought that it was his responsibility to cheer up Estel. He decided that he had to think of something, do something for his brother…._but what?…something… to cheer…arh! maybe this will work…_

'Estel?'

Upon hearing Elladan's call, Estel stopped kicking the leaves, his body stiffened for a little while before he slowly turned his head backwards to meet his brother's gaze. Elladan involuntarily swallowed a gasping air in his throat when a pair of dull eyes met his own shining silver ones. Taking a deep breath, Elladan tried again.

'Estel, do you want to practice your sword with me?'

The reaction was immediate, Estel's face lightened up at the very instant Elladan said 'sword'. Estel's eyes turned from dull to fiery determination. Even though he tried to suppress his happiness by pulling a blank face on right afterwards, Elladan instantly knew it was a good idea.

Although Estel was only five years old, his family, either by blood or by adoption, knew this little boy would bare a responsibility much bigger than any stones or rocks you could find in Rivendell. Elrond therefore decided to start Estel's sword training earlier than was usual for children, even by human standard. Not surprisingly enough, Estel loved sword training and he even assigned himself extra practicing time. He was learning fast and he could wield his wooden practice sword quite well.

After receiving a slight nod from his youngest brother, Elladan took off with Estel to the practicing field and prepared for a cheerful day with Estel, or so he thought.

* * *

Estel was not aware that he was kicking the rusty leaves that happened to lie beneath his feet. He was too busy thinking about his sword practice with Luinëhen. Well, the result of the sword practice, to be precise.

Luinëhen was a grade higher than Estel and it was understandable that the younger boy might well loose; however, it was not so in Estel's mind.

Estel was among the best in his sword-training group. For a five years old human boy, he could handle his wooden sword extremely well. The night before, when Estel had been working on a new move, he had seen Luinëhen nearby and was overly excited to invite the slightly taller elf to do a sword practice session with him. No one could say no to such an enthusiastic request, so Luinëhen had accepted.

The practice did not take long and it ended when Luinëhen's sword hit Estel's upper leg. It had not been a hard strike at all but Estel had been stunned for a moment. Luinëhen had worried that he had hit Estel too hard and quickly offered an apology. The younger boy shook his head and confirmed that he was not hurt. Although he then lied that he had forgot his assignment of the day and hastily dismissed himself.

Estel could not believe Luinëhen could catch him unawares like that. His moves were perfect, he did not know how he could not have seen that blow coming. Estel thought about it all night, angry with himself for being clumsy enough to lose the 'fight'.

_Now, here is my chance._ Estel thought when Elladan invited him to take a sword practicing section. _I won't be clumsy again. I'm going to show how good I am and my brother will be proud of me. _

* * *

Somewhere near the main house, there stood a few strong banyan trees and two brothers who were sparring with their wooden training swords.

Each of Estel's swings were well aimed, however, he was putting too much energy into each blow. _Estel needed to perfect his moves, but that was something he had to learn in the future, not today._ Elladan was glad to see his brother was full of energy again.

Elladan blocked Estel's every strikes easily and somehow it just made the human boy even more frustrated. _I just need one hit, ONE hit!_

Too determine to win the game, Estel swung each blow harder and harder. However, it also made him tired faster. Estel's hand was now shaking from fatigue. It was then when Elladan's made his next move, although not powerful at all, the strength was enough to knock the training sword from Estel's hand.

Estel's eyes widened with shock, he looked at his wooden sword where it lay on the grassy bed with utter disbelief. Elladan's heart sunk when his little brother looked as if he was going to cry. Before Elladan could offer any encouraging words, Estel picked up a fallen branch from a tree nearby and held it up.

Elladan blinked a few times before he anticipated what his little brother was trying to do. That was a sign of starting the practice. Estel wanted to use that branch as his alternative sword. It was then Elladan began to understand what made his adoptive brother unhappy and he really admired his little brother's courage. Elladan gave a knowing smile to Estel and he raised his own wooden sword preparing to start another match.

Once again, sounds of wood hitting wood were heard on the field and the much smaller boy was all too determined to win the game that it seemed as though he was fighting for his life rather than merely practicing.

Unfortunately, a stick is a stick, and it does not offer any handle and it was a bit heavy for Estel to hold. After two strokes, the branch was thrown away from Estel's hand.

Without sparing another glance or word, Estel ran to an older tree behind him and picked up another branch, only this time, the branch was much thicker and heavier. It was certainly too heavy for Estel as he was pulling one end of the branch while the other end was still dragging on the ground.

Obviously, Estel could not fight with this branch and Elladan could see Estel was already tired. _It is not a good idea anymore. _With a sigh and a slight furrowed brow, Elladan spoke to Estel in a soft voice, 'Estel, put down that branch, it's too heavy for you and you'll hurt your muscles if you swing it.'

Estel did not seem to hear his brothers' words and continued to walk towards the elf.

Seeing that the young boy had no wish to stop fighting – for Estel was never one to give up easily – Elladan tried another tactic.

'Estel, come on, I believe there are some cherry cookies just freshly baked in the kitchen. I can smell it from here. How about we sneak in and get some of those nice snacks back to your room?'

Estel was now standing just a few inches before Elladan when he stopped right after the elf finished saying the word 'snacks'. _Good, the cherry cookies did their magic again. _Elladan thought brightly.

Forgetting that he was only holding a wooden training sword, Elladan raised his sword up a little and prepared to sheath it. Alas, for a tired Estel, it looked as if it was a sign to start another practice session. With all his might, Estel turned at the waist, both hands holding the branch. He closed his eyes and gathered all his remaining strength in his small body, swinging the heavy branch around, involuntary releasing a yell.

BOOM --- WHOOF

_What was that? _Estel thought while his eyes were still closed.

Estel felt the branch hit something and after that swing, the branch was thrown away from his hand by sheer momentum. Following the power of his swing, Estel lost his footing and fell on the ground. Slowly pushing himself up, the boy opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. What he saw before him was something that would always stay in his mind – Elladan, his brother, was lying on the ground and his whole body was trembling.

'Elladan!'

Estel quickly ran to his brother, who was now trying hard to pull himself up – and failing miserably. Estel kneeled beside the elder twin and saw that Elladan was clutching his chest tightly with one hand.

'Elladan?' The twin's braid was loose and his raven hair was now covering half of his face, but Estel could hear his brother's rasped breathing as if he had problem drawing in air. Estel knew that he must have hit his brother but he had no idea it had been such a heavy blow. Estel was saddened and annoyed that he had wounded his brother. He snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly, Elladan keeled over, not moving at all.

Estel was beyond panic, frantically screaming and crying for his father to come and save Elladan.

'Elladan, please, wake up!' Estel's shaking hands tried to move the hair from his brother's face, only to see the twin's closed eyes and blue lips. _No. I've killed my brother! _With quivering lips, Estel cried louder and louder, tears running in rivulets down his cheeks.

* * *

It was not long before Elrond heard Estel's cry and raced to the clearing. He froze when he saw Elladan's motionless body while Estel's pleading call stole his breath away.

'Elladan, forgive me. I just wanted to prove I'm strong. But I want nothing of that now. I didn't want to hit you, I don't want to kill you. Please do not die! Elladan, please come back.'

At that moment, Elorhir arrived on the scene and quickly ran to Elladan, checking his pulse. Elrohir's eyes lightened up, 'Father, he's alive!'

As if the spell was broken, Elrond ran to the fallen elf, picked his son up and flied to the healing wing.

* * *

Elrohir flinched when Elrond cut Elladan's tunic and showed his bruised chest. There was a line of blood flowing from the corner of his twin's mouth.

Estel was now sitting outside of the healing wing, he was so frightened and his whole body was shaking. Gilraen, although worried about her child, was more worry about what had happened to Elladan. She tried to ask Estel but he just kept his mouth shut tightly.

When Gilraen was about to ask again, the door of the healing wing was opened and revealed Elrond and Elrohir.

'Do not worry.' Elrond motioned to Estel, 'Elladan is fine. I think he wants to see you.' Elrond then lead the trembling child into the room.

* * *

Estel kept his head down all the while in the healing wing, when Elrond lead Estel to the bed where Elladan laid; He took a nearby chair and sat down. Elladan was awake but the pain in his chest made him hard to say anything loud.

After seeing a slight nod from Elladan, Elrond spoke in a gentle voice, 'Estel, Elladan cannot speak aloud at the moment, but he wants me to tell you this – he does not blame you. It was an accident that the branch hit your brother, and unlucky for him. He feel on a tree at his back. His lungs were under pressure and made it hard for him to breathe at the time, however, he is fine now.'

Estel stiffen when he heard what had really happened and fresh tears started flowing from his eyes again.

'I…I thought…it….it seemed like a good idea…at the time…I wanted a chance to prove myself….but, I did not mean…to hurt….hurt you…' Estel sobbed.

Elladan moved his nearest hand to Estel and held the small hand in his.

'Ssh….little one. Don't cry. I understand.' After taking a few coughs, Elladan continued, 'I am actually proud of you to have that courage.'

Estel finally looked up and met his brother's eyes, 'Really? But…but I hurt you.' He dropped his head again.

'Yes, but it was an accident. You can learn from it but don't let it becomes a hindrance to your courage and strength. I am proud of you.'

Estel could not comprehended much of what Elladan said, he still felt guilty and ashamed. However, for now, it sounded right to his little brain. It was then that a true smile spread across Estel's face and both brothers thought that, this was what truly mattered.

END

* * *

A/N: This story was written for Teitho's challenge in March 2006 – 'First Sentence'. The title came from a Chinese proverb. Its English translation should read something like "blind fist can kill an experienced fighter".

I have refined the content from what I posted in the contest, and with ElvenHope's beta-ing,it should be much easier to read than before. Sorry if this story disappointed you but I think the longer story that I am now planning should look a bit better. Stay tune.

Please R&R and tell me what do you think. Positive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
